User talk:UESPArules/Archive
--The Doctor 22:51, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Templates No probs. For the lesser used prefix, such as the ISS prefix, we use the template. The only other separate templates we have is the and template, but the other is a good catch for remaining prefixes, in the format ( ). --The Doctor 07:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :OK, I was just wondering because Memory Alpha had one, of course they have one for everything.--Long Live the United Earth 00:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Formatting Don't forget to italicize shipnames in article texts -- for example -- USS ''Theseus'' instead of USS Theseus. Also, it takes less space to type Federation than it does to type Federation.. you should use the shorter version from now on -- both links lead to the same article anyway. -- Captain MKB 22:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thank you very much for welcoming me here. :-) I did have one question I was wondering if you could help me answer. I couldn't help noticing that Iloja of Prim's view upon the evolution of intelligence in the universe strongly resembles that associated in our world with Carl Sagan (see this example: http://www.amazon.ca/Cosmos-Sagan-Screen-Collectors-Discs/dp/B000055ZOB ), (Sorry...I seem to have forgotten how to code outside links into Wikias!! Guess that makes another question.) Nerys Ghemor 23:54, 13 July 2008 (UTC) *Hah...leave it to me to not finish my sentence. The question I intended to ask was, where is the appropriate part of an article to put a connection between the Trek world and the real world? Nerys Ghemor 01:13, 14 July 2008 (UTC) **I see. My last real stint over at a Wiki was with Wookieepedia, and there they do list such things at the bottom of the article--when I didn't seem to see it here, I felt it appropriate to ask just in case. ;-) Thanks! Nerys Ghemor 01:18, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the hints I really appreciate your help! I'm probably going to have to copy out of articles that already have the proper formatting for awhile until I remember it off the top of my head...that's how I got the code for the Cardassian ships, by using existing articles as a template for my own. Leave it to me to learn their codes first! ;-) And thanks for fixing Thrax's article--I was afraid of causing some BIG issues with that. My next little issue along those lines will be to figure out how to account for the Cardassian officers Gavron and Tak--but there's apparently already a Tellarite named and a Cardassian ship called the Tak... Nerys Ghemor 01:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks...that would be great! :-) Nerys Ghemor 04:44, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Policies and needs? Hey, I just checked out the "article" on the Cardassians over at the SciFi Wiki. Dang...I can see a lot is needed! Before I get started, I'd like to know what the policies are there about using work from other wikis, so I can get an idea of what sort of pace I can move at. Since I work full-time, that'll help me to give you a better idea of what kind of help I might be able to provide. Thanks! (P.S.: I would've replied over there, but somebody's put an outside link on your talk page that is causing problems when I try to edit.) Nerys Ghemor 03:08, 3 August 2008 (UTC) States/Governments Hello, I've noticed in your formatting of several pages you've changed the references subsection of "States and organizations" to "Governments and organizations". This is a change which actually limits the extent of that section; a government is the ruling political organization of a state, but a state is something more than just an organzation. In other words you are removing states form that section, and replacing it with a specific type of organzation already covered by the word organization in the section title. Also I noticed you've been calling these edits formatting, which is great - I don't know the extent you wish to format, but if you wanted to/were willing to do so in the process of your edits, many of the pages you’ve edited are formatted to the old system, which we have moved away from. The new page style is detailed here: Memory Beta:Style, the Layout template specifically details the new format for a novel/episode/comic/etc page. Thanks. --8of5 17:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Re: my talk page - Not to worry, I can certainly understand how it could be confusing, we've revised the suggested formatting a few times in the last couple of years and there are still a lot of pages using formatting from one or two iterations back, so it's great we have people like you who want to establish the uniformity. :Just looking at your recent revised edits are one or two other little things: The standard image size in the info boxes at the top right of page is 220px; I would suggest for episodes only adding the Introduction/blurb section if there is an introduction existent, as unlike novels episodes don’t really have an official blurb; While the | is accepted for the spacing of references the • is the preferred formatting; Before each section fo references the : should be used to indent the list; and for starship classes the format is to put it in brackets after the ship's name References section title :banana • cake • ( ) • Romulan • starship So some of the edits you've just done did actually undo some correct formatting... but not to worry, you're intentions are fantastic so please do keep up the good work :) --8of5 22:47, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :The | is a bit easier to generate as it's on the keyboard, but there has been general agreement that the • is more aesthetically pleasing. To generate the •, if you look below the save page, show preview, show change, etc buttons at the bottom of the page you'll see a little box with various symbols and bits of code in blue, if you click on any of those they generate the code on the page for you, the circle can be found in the Insert section of that box. Once you have one I find the easiest way to generate them on the page is to copy and past rather than scroll down and click on it every time. :If you very strongly prefer to use the | can I at least request that you do not remove the circle formatting on pages that already use it. --8of5 23:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) The Cage is now perfectly formatted :) --8of5 00:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Very minor tweak, for the external links section the l for link needn't be capitalised. --8of5 00:33, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Memory_Beta:Style#References makes note of, and gives examples using, the •s. is that the sort of thing you mean? --8of5 00:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Re: The Last Gunfight Re: Your question to The doctor. We keep them on one page. There are a few early episodes that managed to get different titles in the novilizations. A redriect might be handy though... --8of5 21:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Well there wasn't a redirect so the links that would normally go to the episode page (via redirect from the novelization title) were red, but that's fixed now. It is a little odd that they are cited like that, I would be inclined to just cite to the episode if it was info from on-screen or the novelization if it was info specifically from the novelization. --8of5 00:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, AT2Howell does have an... interesting way of doing things... though this is at least an excusably confusing/uncommon situation--8of5 00:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) rules,reg,exams I'm a little confused by the information removal from the Starfleet rules, regulations..exams article -- could you explain more clearly what you were trying to accomplish? -- Captain MKB 19:31, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Formating Yup it's the same for novels as episode (and comics, ebooks, short stories, novellas, movies, video games, etc) the only difference I can think of is that novels don't need the images section (apart from some of the young adult novels which were illustrated). --8of5 23:49, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Info from early excerpts It is indeed inappropriate the use pre-release information as a source. While the recent excerpt is probably entirely reliable it is not the final source and could change. I will amend the articles - the information can be given as background info, just not fact within the article proper. Though having a page for the already isn’t really amendable other than deletion… --8of5 01:02, 20 August 2008 (UTC) No probs No probs, we're usually very quick on stamping on vandals here and we can't get as much trouble as we used to. Thanks for the heads up. --The Doctor 20:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) United Earth Normaly I'd run with it, but because of your name, I thought I'd let you have it. }} is set in 2155. It was mentioned by Nathan Samuels that the last great nation to join the United Earth was Australia, and they did so in 2150. – AT2Howell 14:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Consideration I'll consider making an account, but not now though. 06:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I've recently become interested in Star Trek after watching a few episodes of Next Generation, so I hope to stay here a while. =P User:Mcoolister/sig Oops... I forgot I made my ~~~ "User:Mcoolister/sig" for other Wikias I'm on. XD Mcoolister Rift Fleet Hailing Hey I caught your entry on the ISS Intrepid and I do not mind what you said I just like the ships so people can make up there own minds on what happened in the mission. I think you could also have both ships survive as long as there disabled, but the ISS Kudos is long dead. Although if the captain of the Kudos was smart (not likely) he may have sent escape pods away from his ship. If you want to talk just respond on my talk page on this Wiki, or check out my other page on the Expanded Universe I go under Rift Fleet also there plus my EU version has alot more stuff then here. Hope we can chat later! Rift Fleet 16:02, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Update well I moved my user page to Memory Gamma, but just to clear things up you should check out my user page their. Rift Fleet 15:51, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Fresh perspective Hi there, I wonder if you've seen the discussion going on at Talk:Double Blind? An old argument has reared its head again, and I wondered if you, as a good contributor who has recently worked to improve the wiki, had any thoughts. Thanks (: --The Doctor 20:57, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Tags Sorry about leaving the tags. I've removed the one from Kabaka Bugunda as I don't intend to make any more contributions to Memory Beta, so won't be working on the article. Sorry. --The Doctor 21:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Leaving MB? I just found myself becoming increasingly frustrated with the place and wasn't getting any enjoyment from it. Although I'm now working on my own Star Trek wiki which covers everything, so that's gonna keep me busy. --The Doctor 22:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the sensible words -- few and far between lately, it seems. Your presence and positive attitude is appreciated. -- Captain MKB 14:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Glad to. :)--Long Live the United Earth 21:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) The Romulan War It looks like you've been the big editor on this one. If you can promise you didn't miss anything, I can actually read this one without taking notes! Please give me that assurance. – AT2Howell 22:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi I wanted to thank you for the supportive words of late, and also to thank you for being a solid contributor who can look at the big picture. Thanks. -- Captain MKB 16:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Always glad to lend a hand when possible, especcialy to you as you do a lot of good work here and also seem to take a lot of the flak. :) --Long Live the United Earth 20:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin nomination Heya, I've decided your contributions to the site should be recognised, and your cleaning up tasks made easier, by nominating you as an admin. You'll need to accept (or reject) the nomination, here. --8of5 21:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, thanks. :)--Long Live the United Earth 21:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations, UESPArules, you are now an administrator :D. --The Doctor 19:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Muchos gracias Doc and the others that approved this. :D--Long Live the United Earth 22:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, congrats dude! – AT2Howell 13:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks AT2. :)--Long Live the United Earth 22:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks. -- Captain MKB 13:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :No problem Mike. I'll keep an eye on him more from now on and if you need any help with him feel free to ask me if I don't notice.--Long Live the United Earth 00:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Issues Hello, I am having issues with some of User:Captainmike's recent edits, and in particular his unconstructive replies on the Memory Beta talk:Style page where I have attempted to address my issues with his edits in a way that benefits the entire community by trying to find community understanding on the purposes of what he proposes and a solution that finds an appropriate place for what he is trying to do. Mike seems to have taken it upon himself to reply to these suggestions in an entirely unconstructive and somewhat snide form. So I would appreciate it if a) you would step into the conversion to add your own opinion and stop it being a two way battle, and b) would keep an eye on Mike who I now believe is working to vandalise pages; an issue with what he is doing having been raised he continues to make the edits in question and refuses to defend them, replying only with bursts of cocky attitude. --8of5 11:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :If you look at that conversation, you'll notice that things proceeded as a matter of course until 8of5 took some thought-out comments of mine on what I had been doing and responded with a snide comment 'that argument is completely ridiculous' ... so basically, I'd hope that 8of5 ends up being held to the same standard of 'not being snide' that he proposes you apply to me. :In fact, proposing rules to the wiki, and then stonewalling any thought-out suggestions on how to alter them from an original structure, is quite self-centric and not at all cooperative. I'd ask that we reach an agreement to stop 8of5's heavy-handed rule changes that the average user is not able to make suggestions to without the snide comment I received. -- Captain MKB 13:51, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Dear fellow admin, in response to Captain Mike’s request I would like to point out that, despite his consistently antagonistic attitude towards me, I do recognise Mike is not, nor has ever been, a vandal. As Mike has explained to me, his comments were intended to cool off our heated discussion by marking his withdrawal. My misinterpretation of this as a threat led to Mike taking it much more personally than the situation required, and resulted in the subsequent ongoing confrontation of the past few days. The original discussion that started this has now almost settled at a satisfactory outcome for all parties. Though a few more voices would help determine the exact outcome, so your further input would be useful. Additionally Mike and I have clashed on a couple of other discussions in recent days, not helped by us both apparently being under the impression we are actively targeting each other. I will not speak for Mike but I can reassure this is not the case on my part. Never the less we remain at a stalemate on several topics, so addition inputs would be useful there as well. Thank you. --8of5 23:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Membership? Hello, UESPArules! Uh, about my possible membership. The computer that I am using now, is one that I got as a gift for Christmas 2009, replacing the one that I got for Christmas 2008. Which in turn was a replacement for another gift from Christmas 2007. The thing is, any membership data stored on my previous computers, in the e-mail caches, didn't make it to this one. So I don't remember if I joined before or not, without the visual aids of such e-mails. Sure, this place seems like it might be a site I'd join, but I don't want to reapply everytime I get a new computer, because if I am a member now, I'd prefer to keep my original membership screen name, et cetera. This dilemna has happened to me before at other sites, including the one that was created for me as a gift! Oh and by the way, perhaps my ISP e-mail service has also changed like my mailing and residental one has been due to 911 compatibility upgrades. So how do I find out if I am a member now without having to to the trial and error method of reapplying? Happy Summer! I may be contacted via e-mail! jrg2@plainsnet.net :I'm honestly not sure how to help you with that beyond suggesting that you sign-up again. Perhaps one of my fellow Admins can help you. And thanks for considering signing-up.--Long Live the United Earth 19:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Copying from Memory-Alpha I promise that it won't happen again. Marvel and DC editor 8:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's all that I ask. :)--Long Live the United Earth 22:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Capt. Mike must not be on right now. If you are, could you please ban 96.48.64.3 as a vandal? We've had problems with this guy before. – AT2Howell 19:15, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Dealt with. -- sulfur 02:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin note Just worth noting, there has been a disruptive user returning to the wiki, a previous vandal, posting off topic data and other disruptive activity. I've had to revert a good deal of the recent edits, including one made to an article I was working on (apparently to 'bait' me).. since you also have a history of dealing with this person, I'd like to ask and advise that you take a role in copyediting some of the nonsensical/off-topic behavior if it should happen during your presence and in my absence. Respond here if there's anything you like to note to further the handling of the situation... -- Captain MKB 23:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Help me out here Hey, if you've got a minute, could you help define just how many "extremely numerous" is? Would you think it would suggest a number greater than five? - AT2Howell 20:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles Hi UESPA, I've taken some time to look at the featured article nominations, and I've left some thoughts with regards to them. I don't know if I was being to harsh, but if you get a minute, can you take a look. Thanks. --The Doctor 10:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Not harsh at all doc, all entirely reasonable. Thanks for taking the time to look.--Long Live the United Earth 05:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) "Image" vs "File" Please ensure that you use "File" for images from now on. The "Image" namespace has been deprecated, and we're trying to convert all of the mentions from one to the other. Thanks. -- sulfur 03:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :My bad, I'll keep it in mind.--Long Live the United Earth 17:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Science officer vs Operation manager Just to let you know, i reverted your last edit on , as Kim is referred to as the science officer and not a operations manager, i know science officer is not his established post but it is also possible that he was assigned as sci-officer during the Relicquest events. --Captain riggs 01:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Uhhh, I do believe you've contacted the wrong person captain. I haven't ever edited that page.--Long Live the United Earth 02:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes you're right i'm really sorry about the mix up.--Captain riggs 04:09, June 20, 2012 (UTC)